criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ground Zero
Ground Zero is a case featured in Criminal Case ''as the introductory case of the season. It is a case that serves as a tutorial case in Gottingham. Plot After picking the player up from the plane, Liam Attender revealed that there was a victim waiting for them in ''"Canadian Candles". They went there and found Duncan Flower murdered. They send his body to be autopsied and Clara reveal that the murder weapon was a drone and that the killer had to know Binary. They then talked to the suspects who were the witness, Maggie O'Hara and army officer, Henry Fancy. Liam then told the player that they should talk to the chief about their findings. When the chief heard everything Liam and the player told them. They were told to look for other suspects and they found plate maker, Robert Hush. They then arrested Maggie for the murder of Duncan Flower. The team went to question her and after some talking. Maggie admitted to the murder and told the team that Europeans shouldn't be allowed in Britain after what they did to the country. When questioned about the way she murdered the victim. She said that she lied about where she was during the murder. Liam arrested her and went to court with her. The chief updated the player by telling them that Maggie was sentence to 10 years behind bars and told the player to choose a look. When they did that. The chief welcomed them to the police and told them to wait for adventure. Summary Victim *'Duncan Flower' (found dead at "Canadian Candles", shoot in the chest) Murder Weapon *'Shooting Drone' Killer *'Maggie O'Hara' Suspects Profile *This suspect knows Binary. Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. *This suspect wears a polo shirt. *This suspect has Gray hair. Profile *This suspect knows Binary Appearance *This suspect wears a hat Profile *This suspect knows Binary Appearance *This suspect wears a polo shirt *This suspect has Gray hair Killer's profile *The killer knows Binary. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer wears a Polo shirt. *The killer has Gray hair Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate "Canadian Candles" (Clues: Victim's body, Drone; Murder weapon filed: Drone; New suspect: Maggie O'Hara) *Analyse Victim's body (00:00:05; Attribute: The killer knows Binary) *Question the witness, Maggie O'Hara (Attribute: The killer wears a hat; Profile Updated: Maggie knows Binary) *Examine Drone (Result: Online drone) *Analyse Drone (00:10:00; New suspect: Henry Fancy) *Speak with the army officer, Henry Fancy (New crime scene: Army Camp) *Investigate Army Camp (Clue: Phone) *Analyse Phone (00:15:00; Attribute: The killer wears a polo shirt) *Go to chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Profile Updated: Henry knows Binary; New crime scene: Helicopter landing pad *Investigate Helicopter landing pad (Clue: Plate) *Examine Plate Design (Result: Parinaita war; New suspect: Robert Hush) *Talk with Robert about the plate (Profile updated: Robert knows Binary; New crime scene: Candle stand) *Investigate Candle Stand (Clue: Remote Control) *Examine drone (Result: Hairs) *Analyse Hairs (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer has gray hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move onto the next case (No stars) Navigation